In a typical alkaline-manganese battery cell, the battery comprises a current collector in the form of a cylindrical metal can, a manganese dioxide electrode contacting the inner surface of the can, a zinc axial electrode cladding an axial current collector or "nail" and an electrolyte between the electrodes. The manganese dioxide is blended with graphite to produce an electrical conductive material and to enable current to be collected through the can.
For electrical current to pass readily between the can and the active material of the adjacent electrode, the material must maintain good contact over as large an area as possible with the internal tubular surface of the can forming the collector. However, a problem associated with prior art battery cells is inadequate mechanical and electrical coupling between the active material and the collector. As the internal tubular surface of the first electrode is essentially smooth, any failure to maintain tight contact between the collector and the active material for any of a variety of reasons, will increase the internal resistance of the cell. Attempts have been made to improve the area and reliability of contact between the collector and the active material by abrading, knurling or otherwise texturizing the surface of the collector but these provide only modest improvements in the area and reliability of contact.